Jacoban priest
left|50pxJacoban priest (pastor jacobano ou pastora jacobana) é uma das profissões disponíveis para um Sim herói criado em The Sims Medieval. Como adepto da religião jacobina, cabe à(o) pastor(a) jacobano(a) ensinar os Sims interessados do reino as doutrinas da religião. Ele visa manter a fé dos seus seguidores viva por meio do medo. As melhores formas de fazer um pastorjacobano ganhar pontos de XP são os sermões (que dão dinheiro e dão XP enquanto o pastor está falando), escolher Write on the Watcher (Escrever sobre o Observador, veja descrição abaixo), absolver os fiéis de seus pecados. Pastores ou pastoras de níveis mais altos falham menos na hora de converter camponeses, dar sermões e absolver fiéis. Jacoban church Interações específicas *''Bless Well Water'', clicando no poço da praça principal. O pastor abençoa a água do poço, dando aos Sims que bebem dela um buff positivo. *''Convert to Jacoban Faith'', clicando em outro Sim. A chance de sucesso desta interação depende do foco do herói (indicado pela interação possuir um fundo vermelho, amarelo ou verde). Se obtiver sucesso, o pastor converterá um camponês. Se falhar, o mesmo não é convertido. *''Post Proclamation'', clicando no quadro do lado de fora da igreja. O pastor postará uma proclamação que, dependendo da escolha feita num cartão de oportunidade, pode aumentar o diminuir o medo dos fiéis. O efeito desta medida torna-se mais visível depois que o pastor chegar ao quinto nível. *''Reflect on the Watcher'', clicando no próprio Sim. O pastor começará a refletir no Observador e ganhará um buff positivo cuja duração aumenta proporcionalmente com o tempo que ficar refletindo. É necessário para poder dar a bênção do Observador ("Watcher's Blessing", veja abaixo). *''Sermon'' (veja Jacoban (religião)) *''Watcher's Blessing'', clicando em outro Sim. Esta interação consome o buff "Watcher's Gaze" (Olhar do Observador) e cura um Sim de qualquer ferida. *''Watcher's Touch'', clicando em outro Sim. Removerá qualquer doença do Sim que o receber e dá um buff positivo que dura um dia e tem um impacto +5 no humor. *''Write on the Watcher'', clicando na escrivaninha. É uma atividade que dá XP para o pastor, mas não gere renda como os escritos de um pastor peterano. Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) *''Absolve for 2 Hours'', clicando no púlpito. Funciona de maneira parecida com o trono do monarca, com exceção de que não há um cartão de oportunidade. Os Sims que estão frequentando a igreja no momento se aproximarão do púlpito para serem absolvidos. *''Cast Watcher's Blessing on a Sim'', clicando em outro Sim. Primeiro, o pastor precisará refletir no Observador (Reflect on the Watcher, ver descrição acima) por uma hora. Só então ele ou ela pode dar a bênção do observador (Watcher's Blessing, ver descrição acima) em outro Sim. *''Convert 2 New Jacobans''. O pastor necessita encontrar dois Sims agnósticos e convertê-los. *''Discuss the Watcher with 2 Jacobans''. O pastor deve conversar sobre o Observador com outros dois jacobanos. *''Give a Sermon'', clicando no púlpito. Escolha a hora do sermão e depois clique no púlpito novamente para dar o sermão quando a hora selecionada chegar. *''Heal a Sim with Watcher's Touch'', clicando em outro Sim. Use a interação Watcher's Touch, localizada dentro do menu "Jacoban priest". *''Pay taxes'', clicando na caixa de pombos-correiros. Pode variar entre §100 e §500, dependendo do nível. *''Post a Proclamation'', clicando no quadro do lado externo da igreja. Curiosidade *Traços de personalidade que podem ser úteis para um pastor jacobano são Dedicated, Scholarly, Greedy, Good e Vain. Para escolher um fatal flaw, recomendam-se Insecure, Weak Constitution ou Puny, já que possuem poucas desvantagens comparados aos outros. Categoria:Heróis